Kim and Ron Stoppable's Spy Kids
by callsoftheHEART
Summary: when Drakken and Shego suddenly come out of retirement and begin plotting to try taking over the world Kim and Ron must come out of THEIR retirement to thwart their plans...there's just one problem trying to keep the kids safe
1. Chapter 1: Life at the Stoppable's

"Casey and Trey Stoppable! If you don't stop fighting right now-" Kim yelled to her fraternal twins from the kitchen. She was abruptly cut off before she could finish the threat as she dodged a remote control car.

"NOT in the kitchen!" she yelled as she checked the oven. Just then Ron walked through the door home from work.

"DAD!" Casey and Trey yelled in unison. "Hey kids! Alright now that I'm home its report card time!" Ron exclaimed in his usual chipper demeanor. "awww." the twins sighed.

"Uh huh, ok lets see here." Ron mumbled to himself as he opened one of the report cards. "Booya! All A's this time, great job Casey!" "Daaad." Casey groaned, "No one EVER says that!" she continued. "Someone does, I do!" Ron exclaimed, Casey just sighs in defeat. "Ok, you're turn Trey." Trey handed him his report card, biting his lower lip. "Mmhmm, B in math, and..." Ron raises an eyebrow "Huh? What's this? Trey...may I ask how you're failing gym?" he asked in amusement. "That's because he's a klutz!" Casey chirped in before Trey could answer. "AM NOT!" Trey responded defensively. "You couldn't catch a ball if someone HANDED it to you!" Casey argued. "MOM!" Trey yelled.

Kim peeked her head out from the kitchen. "Really...your dad is literally RIGHT. THERE." Kim sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, could you-" she gestured to the now arguing twins.

"Hey, KIDS, break it up alright!" the kids stopped yelling to look up at Ron. "Casey you should be nicer to your brother, you guys are partners in a manner of speaking." Ron scolded. "Can I get a refund please?" Casey joked.

Before the fighting started back up, Kim called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Ron walked into the kitchen, pecking Kim on the cheek with a kiss. "Uh, gross!" Trey exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "Could you guys like get a room?" Casey joined in. "Okay, OKAY." Ron laughed.

"So how was work?" Kim asked as she set out plates and silverware. "Uh, interesting to say the least." Ron replied, somewhat quietly. Kim stopped setting the table and glanced up at him. "What's the sitch?" "Uh, sitch? What's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked, a hint of mockery in her voice. "Kid's what did I say about interrupting your father and I?" Kim scolded. "I'll tell you after dinner...in private." Ron whispered as Kim finished setting the table. "That bad?" she asked. Ron gives her a look that starts to worry her.

While Kim and Ron had mostly retired from their crime fighting career since the birth of the twins, both Ron and Kim continued to keep in contact with "Global justice" an international crime-fighting organization. As Kim and Ron's crime-fighting career and constant victories had garnered the attention of the organization, they'd made both of them an offer to join their league of spies and crime-fighters. While Kim settled for the more "stay at home mom" type of position, mostly just going over case files for the group, Ron worked in their secret office, keeping track of any villain activities. Kim and Ron's high school days, and current connection with "Global Justice" had always been kept a secret from the twins. It was for the best, to keep them safe, her and Ron had decided.

Over the years the suspicious activities had died down, with only an occasional museum robbery here and there. It had also appeared that Kim and Ron's arch nemesis' had retired too as neither Shego nor Drakken had attempted any evil schemes in a number of years. The concern and secrecy Ron was now displaying convinced her something might be wrong. She wasn't sure if she should be worried, or glad to have a chance at some more action. Mostly worried she thought to herself as her thoughts shifted to the twins. Her and Ron had retired for a REASON. The twins would instantly be at risk of becoming targets to villains in order to use them against her and Ron. With that in mind she made a note to herself to contact Wade, their tech genius, friend, and the twins' god-uncle to set up some kind of safety plan if Ron and her had to suddenly leave on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Decisions

p style="line-height: 15.6px; margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"strongChapter 2: Hard Decisions/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"As Kim took her seat at the dinner table she still sensed the tension coming from Ron, so she tried to lighten the mood. "Well kids, how was school today, anything interesting happen?" as usual Casey was the first to begin speaking. "I joined beginners Cheer-leading!" she said with a grin. Kim's eyebrows raised. "Really? Well you know I started cheer-leading when I was about your age." Kim replied. "You? Yea right!" Casey said in disbelief. "No its true! Your mom was the best cheer-leader in mad-dog high school when we were kids!" Ron replied. "Uh well, I don't know about BEST cheer-leader." Kim said sheepishly. "Hey Bonnie only thought she was the best, I still say you were a cut above." Ron defended. "I just can't picture mom in a mini-skirt doing cheer moves." Casey cut in. "What about you Trey, anything interesting?" Ron asked, turning to Trey. "Uh, I don't know, not really...I thought about trying out for our Karate club." he responded after a pause of uncertainty. "YOU?" Casey exclaimed, almost choking on her garlic chicken. "Casey, what have I said about your treatment of your brother?" Kim asked "You should be more supportive of him." she added. "I'm sorry, I just can't see him taking karate." Casey replied quietly, but she turned to Trey with a smile. "If you need any inspiration I could help you!" she said excitedly. "What do you know about karate?" Trey asked. "I don't, but I have been studying it, it helps with my cheer-leading." Casey replied. "How does that have anything to do with it?" Trey asked questioningly. "You'd be surprised just how much karate and cheer-leading go hand in hand." Kim cut in. "After all, cheer-leading is what helped your mom learn moves of her own." Ron added. "Why would mom need to know any moves?" Trey asked. Ron gave a nervous side glance at Kim. "What is with you two?" Casey and Trey asked at the same time. "Uh, kids finish your dinner, Trey, its your turn to do the dishes." Kim replied quickly before they could ask any more questions. "Aww nuts!" Trey exclaimed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"While Ron finished getting the kids to bed, Kim waited for him in their bedroom, before long he walks in with a defeated sigh. "How are they?" she asked. "They're fine, no more questions." He assured her. "That was a close one tonight!" she exclaimed. "It was my fault." Ron said quietly. "No I got involved in it too." Kim assured him. "KP...what are we going to do?" Ron whispered tiredly. Kim lowered her eyebrows in concern, not only had it been some time since he'd called her KP, but he wasn't usually so quiet either. "What do you mean what are we going to do? Ron...What's going on...what were you talking about before dinner?" Kim asked quietly, asking multiple questions without taking a breath. Ron sat down next to her with a groan, though out of tiredness, or hesitation for what he was about to say, she couldn't tell. "We were keeping our eyes on any suspicious activity today...and, a high powered nuclear test rocket was stolen from the CIA science lab today, right from under our noses!" Ron explained, a hint of anger and disappointment in his tone. "You don't think?" Kim began, Ron nodded in confirmation. "Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked. "But they haven't been up to anything in years!" She exclaimed. "We think they've known about the test rocket for some time...they were just waiting for the right moment." he explained, his tone suggested he didn't really know either way. Kim nodded, it made sense. "I just can't believe they've been laying so low for these last few years, but it makes sense, they waited for the dirty work to be done for them, then waited for the opportunity to strike." Kim replied. "I just don't know how they were able to get it! It was so heavily guarded!" "It happens." Kim tried to cut it, but Ron continued. "And from right under us!" "It wasn't-" Kim began, but he wouldn't stop. "Mission failed KP, and on my watch!" he finished angrily, she could tell he was choking back tears of...disappointment? Anger? She couldn't tell anymore. Kim cupped his chin in her hand and pulled his face sideways so he was looking at her. "Ron...you are not to blame for this, Drakken and Shego have always been sly and sneaky and up to no good, and you are NOT the only one at the justice league responsible for security." Kim assured him. "Yea, Drakken and Shego have always been sneaky, and I've always been the clumsy and clueless side-kick." He replied, self deprecatingly. Kim looked at him with a stern face. "Ron Stoppable! I will not listen to you putting yourself down like this! I chose you as my sidekick not just because you were, are, my friend, but because you have qualities that I don't have, and you handle things under pressure better than I do sometimes." Kim tried to reassure him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Ron gave her a week smile with a quiet chuckle. "Thanks Kim." Kim gave him a hug with a peck on the cheek, after pulling out of the hug she bit her lower lip. "What ARE we going to do though?" Kim asked, going back to Ron's original question. "I don't know...what are your thoughts?" Ron asked, glancing sideways at Kim. "I don't know...I mean...We knew from the moment you proposed to me that there would be kids...we retired for a reason Ron." Kim replied with a sigh. "Yea but...we also knew when we retired, and especially after we took jobs with the justice league, that there would always be the possibility of being called for duty again." Ron countered. "I'll be honest with you...not a lot of the justice league spies are that thrilled about the idea of volunteering to take this case." Ron confessed. "It makes sense...no-one knows Drakken and Shego like we do...no-one has beaten them as many times as we have." Ron continued. "But...the twins?" Kim asked. "I don't like the idea of getting them involved any more than you do." Ron replied. "Kim...we may have to go on this mission...at least one more time." he continued. "Ron what if there's a next time? Or a next time? How can we be so sure this is the last time Drakken and Shego will get up to no good again?" Kim asked. "Kim we-" but before Ron could finish Kim continued. "What if...what if I'm not as great of a fighter like I used to be...those days have come and gone, along with two kids." Kim finally finished. "Now who's doubting themselves?" Ron asked, turning Kim's earlier words of encouragement back onto her. "Besides, you've always had it in you...even after the kids, and I'm sure its still in there somewhere!" Ron said lovingly, placing his hand on her heart. "Its like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to do it." he continued, Kim laughed. "I'm not sure that's what I'd use to describe it, but...you're right." Kim replied, she paused for a few seconds and continued. "Who knows Drakken and Shego like we do? We're probably the best ones for the job...but...the kids?" she repeated, tears sliding down her cheek at the thought of getting them involved. "Wade." Ron replied shortly, Kim scrunched her eyebrows, slightly confused. "He said if we ever needed anything all we had to do was ask, and the kids love him!" Ron explained. "Plus he built that high tech, secluded and hidden safe house when the twins were born, remember?" he continued. "I do remember that...do you think he'd have some kind of plan...I-I wouldn't object to another mission, but the kids' safety comes first." Kim replied, stuttering slightly as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Wade's the man! Remember? I'm sure he could help us come up with something, he's always had our backs." Ron replied. "You're right, he has, hasn't he?" Kim said, and sighed. "Ok...lets do this! First thing tomorrow, after the kids leave for school." Kim finished, making up her mind. "Yes! There's the KP I know!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll contact justice league tomorrow and let them know we've made up our minds." Ron replies as they pulled the covers back and climbed into bed together./p 


End file.
